Catching the Sands of Time
by Hilaire
Summary: UPDATED. CHAPTER TWO FINALLY UP. The young woman stared at Noda, wide-eyed. "It's you! The pervert who was in my bathroom!" Pre-series. Set 15 years before the anime. Noda-centric.
1. Noda, The Pervert

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice.**  
Claimer:** This fan fiction and the OCs are mine.

This story follows only the anime, and takes place _fifteen years before_ its timeline. The interpretation of Noda presented in this fic is my own, and has been drawn up based entirely on the anime. I _don't _read the manga, so please overlook any inconsistencies with it that will undoubtedly turn up.

* * *

**Catching the Sands of Time**

The young woman stared at Noda, wide-eyed. "It's you! The pervert who was in my bathroom!"

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Noda, The Pervert**

There was a loud thud, followed by a groan.

"Ow," Noda muttered, having just landed on the floor in a careless sprawl. With a grunt, he pulled himself up and plopped down, rubbing his aching sides. Wearily he glanced up to see where he was, only to realize that he had fallen out of midair again.

_I need to learn how to land on my feet next time._

"Noda?"

At this the young man paused, finding a grim-looking Jinno staring down at him. The older man adjusted his glasses, to which Noda could only grimace in response. His hair was unruly, his clothes were ripped in places, and his cheeks were still bleeding: It looked like he had been through hell and back – which wasn't entirely inaccurate.

"Good morning, Jinno-sensei," he greeted, still very polite despite his state. "Pardon me, but how old are you today?" he asked, pulling a twig out of his hair.

The Math teacher lifted an eyebrow at the question, looking mildly concerned. "Where have you been?" he asked instead.

Noda scratched his head, and winced when he touched a bump. "In the jungle," he replied, frowning as he remembered how he had literally been running for his life just moments ago. "I was being chased by an elephant."

Jinno shook his head, almost sympathetic. "I'm twenty-three today."

Noda sighed in relief. This was the right place _and_ the right _time_. "Thanks, Jinno-sensei. Sorry I missed your class." According to the clock tower across the building, it was almost half-an-hour past nine – too late for his Math class at eight.

"It's all right." Jinno waved a dismissive hand. "Why don't you go to the nurse instead?"

"I will, Jinno-sensei. Thank you," Noda said, and watched as Jinno nodded stiffly before walking past him.

As soon as the teacher was gone, the young man leaned back against a nearby wall, tilting his head upward to steady his breathing. _I wonder how much I missed again today._

The seventeen-year-old Noda had gained quite a reputation in the Academy because of his sudden appearances and disappearances, caused by his erratic alice. His teachers, including Jinno himself, had been requested by the school administration to overlook this, since he was doing quite well in class, anyway.

This morning he had woken up all set for his Math quiz, only to be disappointed as his alice suddenly activated and he found himself in an ancient jungle. In trying to work his alice he crossed the territory of primates – which, unsurprisingly, did not appreciate his intrusion.

And so he spent the last several hours running around the forest, more amused than scared as he considered bringing someone with him in his next travel across time and space.

Noda rolled up his sleeves, glancing down the nasty cut across his arm. "Oh," he murmured, frowning when he realized that it was still bleeding. He sat unmoving for a few moments, thinking things through, strangely calm despite everything that had happened.

_I could have died there._

The young man yawned, the thought of death stirring not even the faintest of his concerns. "Death, huh."

He still had schoolwork to catch up on.

۞۞۞

The dark vehicle stopped in front of the spiked iron gates, its driver rolling down his window to confirm his identity. It wasn't long afterwards that the car started once again, swiftly slipping into the estate behind the tall boundary walls.

Sitting in the backseat was the seventeen-year-old Kazuhara Shizue, watching the well-tended scenery change as the vehicle cruised up past them. She had her chin propped up in one hand, her gaze fixed outside even when she was too distracted by her own musings to really see anything.

"Alice Academy," she whispered. Up ahead, she could see that the trees lining the freeway stretched on for miles, looking almost endless. They had not been kidding about the size of the Academy when they described it to her.

Kazuhara shifted in her seat, remembering how it had only been three weeks since she left her high school. With or without her mother's consent, the Academy's order was for her to be immediately fetched from home and be taken to it, where she would finish her high school.

The private school she had been attending had been more than enthusiastic with the immediate processing of her papers, making up for the fault in its security measures. Even her mother, stubborn and unyielding almost to a fault, could not argue against the directive of the Academy.

In a ridiculously short span of time, her transfer to Alice Academy had been arranged. It was for the first time that Kazuhara realized what the school for alices was really capable of, and just what it could do if it wanted to.

Its administrators had made sure it left no question about its authority, asserting itself loud and clear: _"We entrust our alices to no one but the Academy."_

The words had sounded so protective and territorial, and Kazuhara remembered how she couldn't bring herself to doubt the truth in them. "I'm entrusting myself to you, then," she muttered, looking out the window with a faint smile on her face, "Alice Academy."

Three weeks ago, prompting both her mother and the Academy's decision, was another attempt on Kazuhara's life.

۞۞۞

Misaki didn't even try to hide his scowl as soon as Noda stepped into the room.

"Sorry," Noda muttered before the younger man could breathe a word. The twelve-year-old was an assistant in the Academy clinic, who did more than his fair share of work by procuring medicine with his plant alice. He had always been the one to tend Noda's wounds after the mishaps that Noda's alice brought upon himself, and the two had been friends ever since either of them could remember.

Despite being five years younger, Misaki would always lecture Noda about being careful and how he should really be giving attention to mastering his alice of time travel. "Where have you been this time?" Misaki asked, frowning as he pulled out a small box of first aid kit.

Noda plopped down on the couch, holding up his injured arm. He had stopped by his room to take a shower and change clothes before going to the clinic; Misaki would have been furious with worry had he seen Noda's state when he came back. "Some jungle," he replied casually.

"I don't understand how you can be so unconcerned by all this," Misaki grumbled as he sat down next to Noda to clean his wounds. "And hadn't I heard that they've given you an inhibiter already?"

Noda smiled, gazing almost wistfully at the gold bangle around his uninjured wrist. "It doesn't help much. My alice is much too strong for inhibiters."

Misaki's frown deepened, whispering _top star_ under his breath.

"It's not as fun as you might think," Noda said, laughing quietly. The Academy had long classified him as a Top Star student, much to his amusement. He was told it was because of the remarkable strength of his alice, which had always somehow resisted most – if not _all_ – alice control devices.

That, and his good scholastic records helped, too.

"Yeah, _right_. It's not fun to get a big allowance and eat the most delicious food from culinary alices," Misaki said lightly.

This time Noda really laughed, despite his wounds. "I relent, Misaki. It _is _ fun being a Top Star student."

۞۞۞

Kazuhara followed the chauffeur as he led the way down the length of the gallery, occasionally glancing down the Alice Academy map in her hands. She had been told that this was the Administration Building, where one of the Academy administrators would speak with her.

_It's not in the map, _she thought, folding the piece of paper she had been given. If anything, she was even more curious to meet someone from the higher-ups. She vaguely recalled being told that no one – except for a very, _very_ few exceptions – ever saw anyone who directed the school. It wasn't even absolutely certain _what_ – or _who_– ran the Academy.

"We're here, Miss Shizue," the chauffeur called out, interrupting her musings.

Not without hesitation, Kazuhara stepped through the double doors that had been laid open for her arrival. She paused mid-step, eyes growing wide at the darkness inside. The faintest pool of light was only cast on a couch in the very center of the carpeted room. Puzzled, she shifted her gaze to the wall the seat was facing, and finally noticed the vague outline of a widescreen hanging from it.

It was then that she comprehended the setup, prompting her to resume her stride. Whoever was overseeing the Academy obviously had no plans of meeting personally with her. This was Alice Academy just as she had been told: shrewd and subtle and cautious.

She took her seat, and the door to the room clicked shut. For a few moments there was only darkness, until the screen flicked on and a voice echoed throughout the elegantly wallpapered walls.

"Kazuhara Shizue?" it called out. It sounded distinctly young, like the man who owned it was just someone around her age, or even younger.

Kazuhara let a smile fall on her face, encouraged by the friendliness and mirth of whoever was speaking. "Yes."

The screen flashed a shadowed figure seated on a swivel chair, and then:

"Welcome to Alice Academy."

۞۞۞

"Did I miss anything?" Noda asked, a puzzled expression crossing his face as he let his gaze wander around the classroom. A distinct feeling of excitement hung in the air, accentuated by the enthusiastic voices of his classmates. That it would be Homeroom period in the next few minutes could probably explain everything, but it was still rather unusual, especially for a Monday.

"The Math quiz," one of his friends said, giving him a playful slap on the back as they made their way to his seat. "It was nasty."

He shook his head, remembering how Jinno was slowly growing infamous for his difficult exams. "But everyone seems very happy today," he commented, just as several more friends approached him and crowded around his desk.

"We have a new classmate," a voice from behind said.

Noda shifted in his seat, an easy smile gracing his face when he saw the young man who spoke. It was Kouji Ryuunen, his best friend as well as the president of their class. "Another one?" he asked. It had only been two weeks ago since an alice joined their class.

Kouji nodded, his features impassive as always. "She arrived this morning – "

"Noda!" the girls called out, effectively interrupting Kouji. "You should meet our new classmate!"

The gray-haired alice was at a complete loss as his classmates pulled him to stand up. "I-I'm coming," he muttered, quirking an eyebrow in Kouji's direction as he mouthed _what's happening?_to his best friend.

"She's a Special Ability, too," Kouji offered.

Noda only blinked at this information.

۞۞۞

"This is my time and I still feel like I'm lost," Noda said as Kouji fell into step with him. One of their classmates was dragging him to the back of the classroom, where the new alice was apparently seated.

"I'm sure you're used to it by now."

Noda shrugged. "I guess." He halted his tracks when he finally saw the most recent addition to their class, a young woman just about his age. She was clad in the high school uniform, its dark colors a direct contrast to her pale skin. She was talking to one of their classmates, the high pigtails of her wavy blue hair quavering everytime she nodded.

As if feeling the stare on her, she glanced up, her long bangs falling carelessly around her face. She smiled at him, her sapphire blue eyes as if accented by the sparkle of dark pearls on her ears. "Noda, isn't it?" she asked, standing up. "I'm Kazuhara Shizue, and I'm – "

Noda watched her pause – _freeze_, even – as a flicker of recognition showed in her eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows thoughtfully, sensing something was wrong. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Y-You…" she muttered, sounding almost dazed as she looked intently at him. Around them, several classmates turned to look. Kazuhara's tone was laced with a strange familiarity, like she and Noda knew each other.

"Me?" he asked, pointing to himself stupidly. He gazed back at her, the confusion starting to show on his face. He was _almost_ too sure they had never met before, but the next words she spoke still made his blood run cold.

"It's you! The pervert who was in my bathroom!"

**…to be continued…**

* * *

I'm proud to say that I'm the first person in the archive to write a Noda-centric story. I've always wanted to write about him, and I feel really great about publishing this. Hurrah!

I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the idea of time traveling, especially with Noda defying Physics by his ability to travel _back_to the past. There's also the question of time paradoxes, which I'm doing a research about. Likewise, I'm rereading Michael Crichton's _Timeline _for reference. Hopefully it won't be necessary to elaborate on the Physics bit, but just in case!

Feedback and insights are always appreciated.

**Hilaire  
05.19.10**


	2. An Inconvenient Mistake

While I was reading this again, I thought it would be a waste if this story were not told. So I decided I will, because Noda deserves his happy ending, too. :)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**An Inconvenient Mistake**

For a second there Noda _almost _believed he had heard wrong. He stood frozen in his place, trying to make sense of the words that had been thrown so suddenly to him.

Did Kazuhara really just accuse him of being a _pervert_?

He felt his smile falter, flinching at the accusation ever so slightly. He was definitely _not _ a pervert, and he would never consider amusing himself by stepping into a girl's bathroom. Not only that, but it wasn't as if he actually had time to himself, considering how erratic his alice had been acting these past two weeks.

He titled his head to one side, meeting the furious gaze of the new alice. She had caught herself after the accusation left her lips, flustering when the realization of what she had said seemed to dawn on her. Still, her defiance remained, as if challenging him to answer.

Around them, the rest of the class waited in stunned silence. From where he was, Noda saw them switch their unsure glances from him to Kazuhara, and then to him again. They were all waiting for his response, doubt and disbelief crossing their faces and lingering there. Even Kouji – the ever serious, unsmiling Kouji – had to adjust his glasses in surprise.

Making another attempt to place her in his memory, Noda looked over to where Kazuhara was, taking in the details of her pretty face. Her eyes were probably the bluest he'd ever seen, the certainty in them so absolute it almost made him feel _guilty_.

The gray-haired alice scratched his head, starting to wonder if he really was in the right time and right place. Things were hardly making any sense as they were. "A-Are you sure it was me…?" he muttered, pausing when he found her blushing. He cursed himself almost immediately, realizing his brief moment of stupidity and thoughtlessness.

"Of course I'm sure it was you!" she exclaimed, trying to hide her apparent embarrassment with an angry frown.

He held up his hands defensively, an apologetic smile gracing his features. "I'm sorry, Miss Shizue, but I really don't think we've ever met before," he said, his voice quiet and honest, only to find himself regretting it a moment later.

Kazuhara's eyes narrowed, and she gave him an incredulous glare.

_Uh-oh._

۞۞۞

"Of course I'm sure it was you!" Kazuhara exclaimed. The nerve of him to ask! There was simply no way she could forget him in her lifetime!

It had happened only two weeks ago, seven days after the unsuccessful attempt on her life while she was in school. After her mother told off St. Minato Academy for failing to ensure her safety, Kazuhara was ordered to stay home until they figured out what needed to be done. The number of threats to her life had significantly increased during the past month, and her previous school's flawed security did not help at the very least.

The whole fiasco was kept under the wraps; her mother had made sure it would be. The successful businesswoman frequently dealt in chance, but she did not take fancy in risking her only daughter's life. It was for this reason that Kazuhara had always been kept from the glare of publicity, and why pulling all strings to ensure her safety was constantly top priority.

It was at this crucial moment that the administrators of Alice Academy chose to intervene. Before Kazuhara or her mother could learn of it, the Academy had already used its authority for cover up. A classified investigation was instigated, and St. Minato was given strict orders to brush everything under the carpet if it still wanted to keep its operations.

Throughout the seven days after what transpired, representatives of Alice Academy patiently persuaded both Kazuhara and her mother to send her to the school, saying how the businesswoman could no longer shelter her daughter from the rest of the world – or at least without help from the Academy. They offered the school as a sanctuary for Kazuhara, a place where she could continue her studies without a worry for her life. At the same time, they made a promise to find the people after her and stop them, so that neither she nor her mother would have any worry once she stepped out of the Academy for college.

The Academy's plans for Kazuhara had been elaborately laid out, most impressively so, but her stubborn mother remained unrelenting. She was an alice, too, and she did not graduate from the Academy without picking up its obstinacy. Unmindful of the consequences of going against the school for alices, Kazuhara's mother intensified the security around the Shizue estate instead, decided to keep her daughter with her whatever it took.

It was only a week later, however, that something happened _inside _ the Shizue household itself, prompting the Academy to take Kazuhara by force and leaving her mother unable to dispute the decision.

_That's right, _Kazuhara thought, eyeing Noda with contempt. _This pervert breached the security and stepped inside my bathroom._

She gave him a careful stare, the memory of him getting clearer as the seconds ticked by. The unruly gray hair, his casual carriage, that gold bangle around his wrist, the same bewildered expression on his face – no, she couldn't possibly be wrong. It was really _him_.

_The pervert from two weeks ago._

Grudgingly Kazuhara felt herself turn scarlet as she considered how much he must have seen. She had been completely naked when he intruded on her bath, and although she had instinctively dipped herself back into the bathtub after an initial state of confusion, he surely must have seen _something_.

Noda held up his hands defensively, an apologetic smile gracing his features. "I'm sorry, Miss Shizue, but I really don't think we've ever met before," he said.

Kazuhara felt her eyes widen at the remark, feeling insulted despite the circumstances. "Never met?" she exclaimed. Oh, but this was ridiculous! Did he mean to say that he walked in on her while she was bathing, saw her _naked _, and then just completely _forgot_ about it?

Noda's smile twisted into a wry grimace when he seemed to realize what he had just said. For a moment or two he was simply quiet, looking as though he was desperately trying to place her in his memory.

"Well isn't it an interesting Monday for Class A."

Kazuhara blinked, instinctively lifting her head to see the one who spoke. The awkwardness that had fallen over the room because of her little revelation suddenly seemed to fizzle out, like it hadn't even been there; and everyone in the room, except perhaps Noda and the ever serious class president Kouji Ryuunen, was easily smiling and in good spirits again.

"Katamari-sensei!"

Kazuhara watched the dark-haired man smile from the doorway, realizing that it was their homeroom teacher. She had met the man earlier this morning, after she finished her initial tour of the Academy. "Katamari-sensei," she muttered, managing a smile when he met her gaze.

The teacher gave her an encouraging nod as he made his way to the teacher's table. Around them, even without being told, all the other students quickly returned to their places. Kazuhara shifted, unsure what to do, until she realized that she even Noda had done the same. Not without reluctance, she gave the young man once last glance before taking her seat.

"Please settle down, everyone," Katamari greeted, taking his place in front of the room. "We'll be starting homeroom in a bit."

Down the hallway, the school bell rang, signaling the beginning of homeroom period.

۞۞۞

The twenty-three-year-old Shinichi Katamari regarded the classroom with the usual vigor and mirth in his eyes, seemingly oblivious of the prior tension that his arrival had interrupted. "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Katamari-sensei!"

Noda couldn't help but smile at his classmates' enthusiasm. Shinichi Katamari was Class A's homeroom adviser, and also the moderator of Special Ability Class. Despite the fact that he also taught Calculus, the students remained fond of him. The man was a natural charmer, with a winsome smile that could win anyone over, and an inherent cheerfulness that was contagious. There was always an inspiring confidence in him, and he was a favorite among the students in the school.

"I see you're back, Noda," Katamari said, an expression of concern on his face. "Feeling all right, I hope?"

Noda smiled at his teacher, instinctively feeling the gashes on his arms. "I feel just fine, Katamari-sensei; thank you."

Katamari nodded. "I'm glad to hear that," he said, before shifting his gaze to the rest of the class with a smile. "For today, I'd like to begin by introducing the newest addition to Class A." At this he looked over to the transfer student at the back of the room, his dark violet eyes seeming to smile as he spoke. "Miss Shizue?"

Noda was silent as Kazuhara promptly made her way in front, dipping in a graceful bow as she introduced herself. "I'm delighted to make your acquaintance, everyone. Please call me Kazuhara," she greeted. "I'm glad to be joining you in Class A."

Katamari's smile seemed to widen. "I'm sure you'll find Class A quite delightful, Kazuhara," he said, nodding to the other students. "Kazuhara has recently left St. Minato Academy to finish high school here instead. I hope you make her feel welcome here in Alice Academy."

Noda frowned, just as a loud murmur among the students overtook the classroom. St. Minato was one of the most prestigious and most expensive schools in all of the country, accommodating only the sons and daughters of the wealthiest families in Japan.

Noda watched as an expression of unease graced Kazuhara's features at the mention of her old school, like she would rather not talk about it any further. She threw a glance at Katamari-sensei, who gave her an apologetic smile before deftly silencing the class with a dismissive wave. "Kazuhara is an alice just like everyone of us, and I hope you'll get along well with her."

Noda was quiet as the teacher went on with the introduction, barely hearing a word of it as his gaze fell on the other alice. She had been absolutely certain when she told the entire class that he was the pervert in her bathroom, speaking the words as though nothing else could be truer than them.

The time traveler shifted in his seat uncomfortably, a niggling sense as if telling him he knew her from somewhere. He furrowed his eyebrows thoughtfully, his eyes as if drawn to the black pearls on her ears. The stones were gleaming under the morning sunlight, looking even more precious as they did. It was only until he saw Kazuhara frowning at him that Noda remembered not to stare, and he immediately lowered his gaze. _Idiot._

" – her alice has been classified under the Special Ability, which means she'll be joining me in that class starting this week," Katamari was saying, looking quite excited despite himself. "I've decided that Kazuhara should have a partner to show her around the Academy and familiarize her with our activities."

Once more, the room was overtaken by a loud murmur from the students. Noda watched his classmates absentmindedly, still too dazed from Kazuhara's little greeting to bother himself with what everyone else was doing.

That, and the fact that he was still exhausted from all the running in the jungle only a couple of hours ago. He was starting to regret not taking Misaki's advice and resting instead of going to class feeling tired and weak.

"Now, now," Katamari said, shushing the class, "there's really no need to get excited. I'm appreciate everyone's enthusiasm, but you must know that I've already decided on Kazuhara's partner earlier this morning." He gestured to the new student. "As you all know, Kazuhara is a member of the Special Ability Class," he said, upon which Noda froze.

The young man stared at his teacher, suddenly feeling panicked. He didn't like where this one was going – oh, not at all. There were only a handful of Special Ability students in class A, including himself, and he was pretty certain that everyone else already had their own partners.

" – so I've decided it would be best to choose her partner from Special Ability," Katamari confirmed, as if reading his thoughts. "This way her partner can help her catch up in both classes." He smiled at Kazuhara. "I've decided I'll assign Noda as your partner. He's also from Special Ability, and one of the best students in Alice Academy."

An awkward silence descended upon the room, and Katamari elevated an eyebrow, finally sensing that there was something wrong. Beside him, Kazuhara fixed him with a stare, as if he had just made the most terrible joke in existence, before turning her incredulous eyes to Noda. "N-Noda?" she repeated softly. "B-But – "

"Is there a problem?" Katamari asked, a genuine expression of confusion falling on his face. He tilted his head to one side, throwing Noda a quizzical look when no one answered him. "Is this about the commotion before I arrived?"

This time it was Noda's turn to blink, surprised to know that their teacher was fully aware of what had happened before the beginning of homeroom. "Uh, well – " he started tentatively, unsure if Kazuhara would appreciate him answering for both of them.

"It hasn't been resolved, has it?" Katamari continued, this time looking at the class president for an answer.

Kouji Ryuunen quietly shook his head. "No, Katamari-sensei."

Katamari nodded. "I understand," he said, before turning to the new student. "The administrators have approved of Noda as your partner, Kazuhara. For now, I will arrange a time for you to talk tomorrow, once the two of you have rested." He glanced at Noda. "I'm sure this matter would be best discussed between yourselves. If you agree that you cannot settle your differences after you talk, I'll speak to the administrators so Kouji can be Kazuhara's partner instead. I suppose that should be fair enough?"

The young woman gave a reluctant nod. "All right, Katamari-sensei," she murmured, darting a sharp glare in Noda's direction before lowering her gaze.

The young man furrowed his eyebrows, the feeling of uneasiness lingering in his chest. Kazuhara was still very furious with him, and he was almost too sure that she had no plans of even talking to him. As for him – well, he would _try, _but how exactly was he supposed to talk to her when he knew that she thought of him as nothing but a pervert?

"Noda?" Katamari prompted.

Noda gave a quiet smile, deciding that he shouldn't dwell on the negatives. He might as well use the time to explain to Kazuhara that this was all a big misunderstanding. Who knows, he might even end up being friends with her.

"All right, Katamari-sensei."

۞۞۞

"I apologize for making a mention of St. Minato Academy."

Kazuhara glanced at Shinichi Katamari as the two of them walked down the hallway. As a transfer student, she was given a three-day grace period, in which she was to rest and may choose not to go to her classes just yet.

"It's all right, Katamari-sensei," she told him lightly, shifting her gaze forward. The homeroom adviser of Class A had generously offered to walk her back to her room after homeroom period was over, a gesture that she was most thankful for. Katamari had been most kind to her ever since they met earlier this morning, and she instantly knew that she would like her homeroom teacher. There was something about the man's cheerful smile that was inspiring, like there would never be an unhappy day as long as he was around.

"It's only a matter of time before they know that I used to study in that school," she added. St. Minato Academy was still one of the most prominent and most exclusive schools in the country, no matter imperfect its security might be. Its name alone rang of money and prestige, and she had known even before she consented to her transfer that she would be asked why she left the school.

"You don't intend to keep your alice a secret to everyone here, do you?" Katamari asked, a hint of concern in his tone.

She shook her head. "Not at all. I understand that an alice like mine is hardly unique in Alice Academy; certainly not something worth any fuss about." She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, just as the two of them finally reached the double doors that led outside the high school building. "What I don't intend to tell everyone is how much trouble my alice has gotten me into."

Katamari nodded. "I understand."

The two of them continued to walk in silence, with Kazuhara letting her eyes stray to the stunning landscape of the Academy. It was truly beautiful, and very peaceful – almost like the mansion she had grown up in, although perhaps a little more secured.

At this she halted her tracks, the memory of the gray-haired alice from Class A making her frown. She glanced up at her teacher, who had promptly stopped when she did, now standing several paces away from her. "Noda…" she muttered. "Who is he?"

Katamari offered her an assuring smile. "Only one of the most brilliant students of the Academy," he said, putting a hand in his pocket as he walked back to where she was. "I heard everything that happened before homeroom started, and I'm quite sure that there must be a mistake."

Kazuhara furrowed her eyebrows, the implications of his words making her pause. "A mistake?" she repeated, with a quiet scoff. "What an inconvenient mistake that would be, then." She looked at her teacher squarely, noting the flicker of confusion in his eyes. "Did you know, Katamari-sensei – " she started, letting her hands fall idly at her sides.

" – that Noda is the reason I'm now in Alice Academy?"

**…to be continued…**

* * *

I haven't updated this story in a _very _ long time, so I'm really happy that this chapter is finally up. I love Noda, and I really like my plot for this fic (not to mention all the Physics that goes with time traveling!), so I'm continuing. I know exactly where I want for this story to go, so hopefully my patience will allow me to finish it. :D

If you're still reading, please review! I'd love to know what you think of the story so far, and your guesses as to what Kazuhara's alice is. :)

**Hilaire****  
03.24.12**


End file.
